She Made Him Smile
by Addiemidala
Summary: George is mourning Fred's death, and doesn't show any signs of stopping, but can a special someone lighten his mood? GeorgeAngelina Fanfic! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

He wouldn't get out of his room. Not for anything.

Not when Bill pounds his fist on the door.

Or when his dad tries to talk him out of his room, Molly sobbing hopelessly.

Not even when Ginny just sits there, mourning with him, but still trying to lure him out.

The Weasley family finally excepted the fact that George isn't going to let go of Fred's death anytime soon, and they left him alone.

He wouldn't eat with the rest of the clan that was his family, instead sleeping not in his, but Fred's bed, always holding a closely-stitched sweater bearing the letter 'F' on it. Because of the lack of food, George had lost a bit of weight, making him scrawny and even more lanky then he was before.

"Okay, Georgie. Time to eat," his mom whispered through the door. She knew he wouldn't come out, but she always tried anyways.

And, of course, George stayed silent.

"There's someone here for you." Now, this intrigued him.

For what seems like the first time in forever, he says, "Who?"

"Come and see," Molly replied.

George carefully opened his door and peaked at his mother. "There you go. Come on." His mum grabbed his arm and led him to the dining room, as if it was his first time in the house.

They entered the room, George looking at his family's faces which he hadn't seen in the longest time. Every one was there; Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and...

Angelina.

"Angelina?" George asked breathlessly.

"Hello, George. I thought I'd stop by and ask how you were doing." George looked if he were about to cry. "I'm sorry, George-"

"You know, I'm not hungry. I think I'm going upstairs." George turned around and left left, leaving everyone staring where he once was. Molly looked over at Angelina.

"Go after him," she ordered. Angelina nodded her response and went after him.

Angelina knocked on the door. "George?"

"No one's allowed in here," replied George. He was crying.

" Please?"

"Why do you care that much anyways?"

"I just want to help you because I know this is hard for you." There was silence, but Angelina saw the knob turn.

"Come in."

 **Hey, guys! There should be one more chapter to this, possibly up tomorrow or the next day. Y'all are probably wondering about "Home Videos," and I'm having trouble finding stories to write in it, so if you want to comment some short story ideas for that, you are more than welcome to. I'll be checking both this and the Actual fanfic for ideas.**

 **-Addie Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! So here is the last part of this fanfic. I know, I know, it's SUPER short, but I intend for it to be. Well, here's the part of , it's short, and, like I've mentioned before, it's suppose to be. Without further ado, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling, and no one can tell me differently.**

Angelina walked into what was now George's room. It hadn't changed a bit, from the looks of it. Fred's side of the room seemed as if untouched, while George's was a mess.

George went over and sat on Fred's bed. "Do you want to talk about him?" Angelina asked. George shook his head 'no'. "Come on, Georgie." He winced at the name. "What's wrong?"

"Only my mum and...and...F-Fred called me that." I tear slid down his face.

"Well," Angelina said, "maybe if you let other people call you 'Georgie' and you do the things you did with Fred, you wouldn't be so depressed."

George looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"What's something you use to do with Fred all the time?"

"Oh, that's easy; pranking."

Angelina laughed. "Well, then let's pull a prank!"

"Really?"

"Of course! Any ideas, Prank King?"

"A few. Fred..." He sighed. "Fred and I planned a few before...before everything happened."

"Your doing good already, talking about him and opening up. So, is there any prank you'd like to do in particular?"

"Yeah, I think. This one is a simple, classic Fred and George prank; Dungbombs."

"Dungbombs?" Angelina asked. "You guys would do that every single week back at Hogwarts."

"Exactly," George responded. "It was his favorite."

"Oh. Well, I guess we should do it then, in memory of him. Like a tribute, sort of."

"Yeah, yeah. I've been spending a lot of my time gazing outside the window, just thinking. I've noticed that every night mum and them have dinner outside. Since My room directly above the table set up out there, we can drop them from this window." He motioned towards the big, draped window across from his bed. "Sounds good?"

"Perfect."

 ***LATER THAT NIGHT***

George sat a bucket full of small yet powerful Dungbombs on the windowsill, then turning to face Angelina. "What time is it?" he asked.

Angelina looked at her watch. "It's about 5:30."

"Great. They should be outside soon," he said, craning his neck to look out the window. "Oh, here they come."

He watched as small figures he knew to be his family marched out and settled at a make-shift table. His mum came out, holding mouth-watering, sure-to-be-tasty food. "This is perfect." He dipped his hand in the bucket and grasped a few bombs. He then angled the bombs at his mum, making sure each one would hit her.

"On the count of three?" Angelina asked, scooping a handful of Dungbombs and following George's procedure.

George nodded. "One..."

"...two..."

"...THREE!" They both dropped their bombs, hitting his mum without a problem. Molly plopped down the food and started wailing her arms around. George grabbed the bucket and dumped them on the rest of his family, Harry and Hermione included, making everyone squirm.

Angelina faced George. What she saw was music to her ears: George was _laughing_. She was absolutely mesmerized by his laugh and the beauty that was his smile.

"You're enjoying yourself," she said.

He looked at her, still wearing that radiant smile of his. "I am, aren't I?" He laughed at the thought;

who would have thought George Weasley would ever be happy following his beloved twin brothers death? "And it's all thanks to you," he added.

Angelina blushed. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Oh, it's a very good thing." He leaned in and kissed her.

 **And that's a wrap! This chapter will be the last chapter of the "She Made Him Smile" mini-series. Yes, yes, it was short, but DANG, was it long to write :P I really hope you liked it! To clear things up, when I say "Fred's side of the room seemed as if untouched, while George's side was a mess," I imagine George would be almost obsessive with keeping Fred's side all neat and tidy and just neglecting his side. I've been wanting to add to the small community that is Angelina and George Fanfictions for some time, and I'm proud of my addition. I just posted a Star Wars fanfic, so please do check that out if your interested in that. That's all for now, folks!**

 **-Addie**


End file.
